A variety of abnormal conditions, mishaps, accidents, etc., can cause disruption of power line service by reason of damage or failure of one or more power line supporting towers. The ensuing interruption of power supply can have extremely serious consequences to both the public utility and its customers. For example, it is roughly estimated that the average cost of service interruption on a main power line averages $500,000.00 per day. These interruptions and need for expedited service restoration operations are likely to occur in exceedingly rough and inaccessible terrain. In consequence it is not possible to utilize customary and requisite heavy duty equipment essential in servicing towers one hundred or more feet in height. The attending problems are exacerbated by the need to provide temporary power line support displaced from the installed line to permit unobstructed access for repair of the damaged towers without risk of injury to life and property.
A variety of emergency tower hardware has been proposed for providing temporary restoration of power service and there are numerous ways in which these components can be assembled and utilized to meet the requirements of a particular terrain situation. When an emergency arises there is no time for trial, error, experimentation and training of repair crews. It is mandatory that power service be restored in the quickest possible time and by the use of simple lightweight equipment capable of transport to the source of trouble over makeshift roadways and trails and quite possibly by helicopter airlift.